My Happy Ending
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: El amor y el odio comparten el mismo espacio en nuestra mente, provocan emociones similares y son exactamente lo mismo. Pero, al igual que tu y yo, son opuestos y se complementan perfectamente. Draco x Ginny. Odio saber que te amare eternamente.


Bien AK, aqui esta el fic que te prometi. Tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. Eres una gran amiga y espero que siempre seas como eres. Trtare de hacerlo lo mas largo posible.

**_MY HAPPY ENDING_**

**_PG_**

**_DRACO/GINNY_**

**_----------------------- MY BEGINNING--------------------------_**

No se cuando comenzé a quererte. No se en que momento noté que existias. Nose por que no me di cuenta de que las condicienes en las que tu y yo nacimos, no tienen importacia. ¿Por que no lo pude ver antes? ¿ Acaso tuve alguna oportunidad?

Pero no, mi maldito orgullo me impidio decirte lo que sentia por ti, ahora se que es demasiado tarde y que ahora estas con Potter.... ¿ Nunca fui suficiente para ti? ¿Todo lo que fue, no podria volver a ser? ¿ Podriamos comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que paso?

Sigues callada frente a mi. No sabes aun que decir

_" ¿ Todavia me amas? "_

Se lo que responderas, un maldito NO.

¿Sabes algo, Ginny Weasley? Tu eras mi vida. Mi razon de mi existencia. Eras el sol que iluminaba mi dia y la luna que alumbraba mi noche. Mi sueño, mi deseo. Te amaba y no sabes cuanto. Claro, mi padre era un obstaculo pero con tu ayuda lo supere. Pasamos todos los peligros JUNTOS pero parece que ahora, mas separados no podemos estar....

------------------------ G ---------------------------

Veo como cierras tus ojos y lentamente te das la vuelta. Comiensas a caminar me dan ganas de gritarte "Draco, detente, yo aun te amo".

¿Pero ganaria algo con eso? Esto se termino y no fue tu culpa, tampoco mia. Fue del pinche destino asqueroso. Entiende yo no besé a Potter, fue el quien me besó a mi!!! Porfavor Draco..... No te vallas.

Pero todo es demasiado tarde.... ya no te logro ver por el pasillo. Yo tambien eh comenzado a caminar....

Ja, me es ilogico.... como por una simple discucion nos separamos. ¿Es que jamas me amaste? Me encantaria volver contigo, ser tuya, tu eres el dueño de mi corazon, siempre lo has sido, comprendeme aunque sea un poco.

Yo se que es dificil. Yo se que nuestras posiciones sociales son muy diferentes, tu eres rico, popular, famoso.... Yo soy simplemente otra Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------- D ------------------------------------

Estupida clase del demonio. No me importa lo que la vieja diga. Me importa lo que tu piensas en este momento Ginny. Tengo ganar de pedirte perdon, de abrazarte, de besarte, de acariciarte y de que seas mia. Pero aparte del Deseo, tambien tengo dolor.

Tengo miedo de que me rechases, de que me digas que NO. ¿ Por que nos separamos ?

Tu dime.

Acaso nuestra relacion era tan fragil que cualquier cosa podia separarnos? Pues eso parece.

Dime si aun me amas. Necesito que me lo digas. ¡¡¡¡ Te necesito !!!!

---------------------- G ------------------------

Amo tus cabellos dorados, tus hermosos ojos verdes pero lo que mas amo y extraño es el calor de tu piel. Te extraño Draco.

Se que no puedo estar contigo. Se que eres inalcansable para mi... ¡ Pero que tonterias estoy diciendo! Fuiste mio... lo se, tu me amabas o eso creo. Yo te amé y lo sigo haciendo.

Que peligroso amor es este amor para mi. Me ah devuelto las ganas de vivir y de amar pero estoy condenada a sufrir y perderte. Este amor me duele, este amor me hiere, este amor me enferma y este amor me mata....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------D------------------------

¿Sabes que es lo que mas odio? Que te amo.

Odio amarte pero te amo y no te odio a ti. Odio al amor que me invade todas las noches como esta al pensar en ti. Te amo, te adoro, te necesito.

¿ Te digo otra cosa? Me vale madres lo que la escuela diga de mi. No me interesa. Otra cosa, no me importa si me expulsan pero que te expulsen conmigo. No me importa sufrir, si sufro por ti.

Soy un estupido, estoy sufriendo y aunque sufro por ti, no estoy sufriendo para ti.

()()()()()()()()()()()() EN EL GRAN COMEDOR ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Oye, Potter!!

- Que quieres Malfoy?

- Necesito que le des esta carta a Ginny. Se la mande el profesor Snape, me dijo que no la abrieras.

- Y por que yo?

- Por que asi me dijo el

-------------------- H --------------------

- Por que asi me dijo el

Te vas. No sabes como odio tu arrogancia. No sabes como odio tu cinismo. No sabes como te odio!!!

- Desde cuando Malfoy se dirije a tu hermana como Ginny?

- No se

- Espero que no crea que puede volver con ella, por que no lo dejare

- Llevale la carta a Ginny, yo ire a copiarle la tarea a Hermione

- Esta bien

--------------------------- G -------------------------------------

Ya basta!!! Quiero que este sentimiento desaparesca!!!!!! No quiero seguir amandote, entiendelo, esto terminara con nosotros. No debes amarme, te lastimo, piensa en otra persona.... En Pansy....Ella es mejor para ti pero yo... ¿Que puedo darte yo? Vivo en un mundo de desconfiansa y no se lo que siento, quiero dejar de amarte pero no puedo.

Recuerdo la ultima discusion que tuvimos. Quieres que me olvide de ti.... ¿¡ Como pudiste ser tan cruel?!

Se que quieres que ame a otra persona.

Quieres que te odie

Que te olvide

No eres mio

Pero como quieres que te olvide si cuando comienzo a olvidarte, me olvido del olvido y comienzo a amarte.

Entiendolo, lo digo y lo repetire hasta que te entre....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE AMO!!!!!!

- Ginny?

-Harry

- Snape te envia esta carta

- Gracias

Ahora estoy sola denuevo en la sala.

Siempre eh estado sola....

Para Ginny Weasley

_Ginny: Tu sabes quien soy. _

_Quiero decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo _

_que te dije cuando te vi con Potter. Es que no _

_sabes el coraje que me dio verte con ese maldito infeliz. _

_Te amo y lo seguire haciendo hasta que se me de la gana. Regresa _

_por favor, te necesito. Se que talvez tu no me ames ahora. Que deseguro _

_tu te olvidaste de todoy haces como si nada hubiera pasado. Le dices a tus amigos_

_que no paso nada. Yo les digo que te amo y me dicen que _

_soy un estupido pero que se pudran los desgraciados. _

_Acabo de revisar lo que te puse.... Lo se, ya no me amas y me duele. _

_No me quieres, no me quieres. NO ME QUIERES!!!! _

_Puta madre entonces que estoy haciendo _

_aqui sentado escribiendo esto..... Pero aunque no _

_me quieras yo si lo hago y solo quiero que sepas que siempre lo voy a hacer._

------------------------------- **_MY ENDING -----------------------------------_**

**_-----------------D----------------_**

Espero que el maldito infelz de Potter te entregue la carta.

Espero que me respodas

Espero una respuesta

Te espero

Y sigo esperando........

Pasa el tiempo y o recivo ni una sola pinche lechuza.

Pinche Potter desgraciado que no se le ocurra ver lo que te puse por que entonces si lo destrozare y le sacare el relleno cremoso.

- Ya?

- No. Yo me quedare, larguense

Las dos bolas de masa con patas salieron de las salas. Que ganan por seguirme a todos lados y hacerse de guardaespaldas? Lo que tu no sabes es que ellos son unos jotos de primera. Los dos se aman y los eh visto. Que asco me dio verlos en pleno romance. Me dan asco. No tanto por que sean gey, si no que su cuerpo no es exactamente el de un modelo.

¿Por que espero tanto y no recivo una respuesta?

Apurate porfavor.

Vaya, es la primera vez en mi vida que agradesco algo a alguien pero vale la pena, sabes? Tu vales todo. Eres mi luz y mi oscuridad. Te amé desde la primera decima de segundo que te vi y no me arrepiento, eres una persona digna de amar. Adoro tu voz, tu cabello, tu cara, tu caracer....

Los Weasley siempre han sido odiados por mi familia por eso creo que tendremos que mantener esto en secreto hasta que....

Pero por que confio en que me diras que me amas?

Genial, ahora me meto en mis pensamientos y hablo con mi yo interno. No te olvidare ¿Y quien esta hablando de olvidarse?

Soy un maldito enfermo.

Amo maldecir. Te has dado cuenta?

Te amo

- Draco

- Que quieres Pansy?

- Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

- No

- Porfavor

- No

- Porfavor

- No

-Por que?

- Por que no quiero

- Porfavor

- Que no y ya cierra el pinche hocico!!!

- Bueno, entonces no

Tu tambien

Que ganas con tratar de ligarme?

Crees que no me eh dado cuenta?

Piensas que soy facil pero no.

Eres una tonta si crees que me podras conquistar y mas con esas llantotas que se te hacen.

Estas gorda

Eres fea

Chismosa

Sucia

Mensa

Ilogica

Inutil

Presumida

Fresa

Naca

Asquerosa

Pobre

Pansona

Llantuda

Retrasada

Algo mas?

Me caes mal

Solo estoy contigo por que me das lastima

Solo soy tu "amigo" por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Ademas el maltrato hacia los animales no me gusta

Deverias ser como Ginny

Ginny, pienso en ti todo el dia...

Te amo y espero que me entiendas.

- Draco

- Ahora que quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero comer

- No es eso

- Entonces que?

- Snape te manda esto

- Gracias

- De nada, ya sabes que estoy para servirte

- UEhm Si lo que tu digas

_Draco Malfoy:_

_Tonto,cómo no voy a quererte  
cómo no voy extrañarte  
cómo no voy a adorarte.  
Si estás en todas mis cosas,  
y sólo contigo me siento feliz.  
  
Tonto,cómo no voy a quererte,  
cómo no voy a esperarte,  
cómo no voy a admirarte,  
si todo el tiempo te llevo en  
mi mente en mis sueño y en mi corazón.  
  
Ni la distancia ni todos los tiempos,  
nunca podrán alejarme de ti,  
ni los caminos que no he caminado,  
ni nada.Ni nadie.  
  
Te amo, te extraño,te sueño,te espero,  
no puedo vivir sin tus besos,  
mi vida no es vida si no estás en mi.  
  
Te amo, te extraño,te sueño,te espero,  
me muero de ganas por verte,  
cómo no voy a quererte amor,  
amor,no quiero perderte.  
  
Tonto,cómo no voy a quererte,  
cómo no voy extrañarte,  
cómo no voy a adorarte.  
Si todo el tiempo te llevo en  
mi mente, en mis sueños y en mi corazón.  
  
Ni la distancia ni todos los tiempos,  
nunca podrán alejarme de ti,  
ni los caminos que no he caminado,  
ni nada. Ni nadie._

_Te amo, te extraño,te sueño,te espero,  
me muero de ganas por verte,  
cómo no voy a quererte amor,  
amor,no quiero perderte._

-------------------- 2 Meses despues --------------------------

------------- D -----------

¿ Recuerdas todo lo que peleamos? Yo si. No olvido cuanto te extraba. Y yo no veo ese suceso como algo malo. No.

Mas bien fue algo bastante util.

Muy util

Fue talvez un obstaculo en nuestra relacion pero lo superamos y eso me hace ver almenos a mi que no hay nadie que pueda separarnos.

--------------- G ---------------

Te amo y que bueno que ahora seguimos. Soy tan feliz.

Se que Harry tambien fue un obstaculo.

Sus celos fueron tan grandes...

Pero comprendio almenos.

Sigue siendo mi amigo y todo.

Espero que nada nos separe de nuevo.

----------------------- Asi, los dos chicos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y se despidieron para encontrarse el proximo año. Dos chicos enamorados. Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley ---------------------------

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Listo. 3 dias para terminarlo WoW es el One-Shot mas largo que hecho y es todo tuyo AK.

Espero que te haya gustado.

Dejame review Please.


End file.
